Seeing Double and Handcuffs
'Seeing Double and Handcuffs '''is the 13th episode of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the last appearance of ''The Bounty Hunter ''and the sole appearance of Phantom Knight Megazord-Hammer. Plot Lady Shadow has left her last contestant, Unwritten, behind. He plans to put Jason Scott look like an enemy so the rangers will loose their moral compass. Not only does he mess with Jason by cloning him, he also switches the Hexagon Rangers' genders. Darwin does cameo laughing at their demise. The Phantom's put a stop to Unwritten's shenanigans, but Jason has already been jailed for his supposed crimes (the Murder of Tommy Oliver, among the infractions of his clone). During the Megazord fight, Unwritten tries to mess with Phantom Knight Megazord, but changes the sword into a Hammer, which knocks him to nothing. Without Jason, they only have Dana, Taylor, and Alpha to help them out, will they ever free him from his fate? Cast Hexagon/Phantom Rangers * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol "Britney" Rogers (Hexagon Red, skirted) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Noah Jupe-Louis "Lexi" Mitchell (Hexagon Green, skirted) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Miyu Honda-Genova "Gally" Le (Hexagon Pink, unskirted) * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Alison McInnis-Dana Mitchell * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt-Richard Villains * Jaque Drew-Madame Odius (voice) * Finn Wolfhard-Darwin Scott Cameo * Campbell Cooley-Snide (voice), Alpha 7 (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro * Lilimar-Lady Shadow (voice) * Owen Joyner-Unwritten (voice) Ranger Powers * PR (Phantom Red)-Jet Zord, Battle Zord, Sword and Blade/Hammer (Megazord Only) * PB (Phantom Blue)-Biplane Zord (morph, Zord) * PY (Phantom Yellow)-Chopper Zord (morph, Zord) * HR (Hexagon Red)-Race Car Zord (Morph, skirted mode), BMX Zord (Battle Blast) * HG (Hexagon Green)-Tank Zord (Morph, skirted mode) * HP (Hexagon Pink)-Sonic Zord (Morph, unskirted mode) Errors Notes * This episode is a hybrid of a TOQger episode and a Lupin-Pat episode, with an original robo fight ** Unwritten, a TOQger monster, has the power of two Gangler, Pitch Cock (gender swap) and Doryun Sanp (cloning, specifically the mentor of the "thieves") *** They were originally not going to adapt the gender swap, but it ended up going through * Unwritten's Counterpart, Type Shadow, was a monster of Madame Noir (Lady Shadow's Counterpart) ** Both are voiced by former cast members of Knight Squad, Owen Joyner and Lilimar * Darwin does not transform in this episode * Bristol going by Brittney plays off his given name comes from a city in the UK * Louis going by Lexi (which is short for Lexington), could also be a reference to Lexi DiBendetto, who portrays Mirror and Teller in Hexagon * Genova going by Gally is a reference to a character from the ''Maze Runner series See Also * Station 10: Tokatti Dies at Sunset-Sentai Counterpart (Monster) from TOQger * Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting-Sentai Counterpart (Story) from Lupiranger vs Patranger * Number 35: The Good, The Bad, and the Ordinary-Sentai Counterpart (Story) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen